


Edelweiss

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley enjoys listening to Aziraphale hum. If only he could convince the angel to sing to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I needed to let off some steam after seeing the bullshit with the white supremacists at the Capitol building today. And because I needed to distract myself with something. So here you go. Have a little snippet of softness.

Aziraphale was humming to himself, as he often did while he was in the shower. It wasn’t any particular song that he was aware of. Perhaps it was something that he’d heard once and never again after that. 

Aziraphale took quite some time to shower. It was one of the simple pleasures that he let himself have. Washing every inch of his corporation to make sure it was done properly. He had been very grateful for the invention of baths and running water. Anymore, he wouldn’t know what he was to do without it. As soon as he was finished, he shut the water off, dried himself off quickly, and got dressed in his usual outfit. When he opened the door, Crowley tumbled into the bathroom.

“What on Earth are you doing?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley looked up to the angel and smiled. 

“I like your humming. You never let me hear you sing, so I have to take what I can.” Aziraphale blushed. He didn’t realize that he’d been humming, let alone that he’d been humming loud enough for the demon to hear him through the door. 

“I-” 

“It’s not like I’m surprised though,” Crowley said. “It is apparently a thing that angels have beautiful singing voices. I don’t really have much ground to stand on there. I never participated in the choir and whatever other bullshit that Heaven had to offer in that sense.” Crowley shrugged. “Celestial harmonies are just not really my thing.” 

“They can get to being borning, can’t they?” Aziraphale murmured. “Especially now that I’ve heard some of the stuff that humans have come up with. Music can be so much more than Heaven lets it be.” 

“Exactly!” Crowley said. “Exactly my point. Even if you’re sticking with the classics, you’ve got more variety than Heaven has.” 

“Well, yes,” Aziraphale said. “Music may have been a gift from Heaven, but humans have certainly gotten good at making it their own. For the most part anyway. They do make some questionable decisions.” 

“Will you please sing for me angel?” Crowley asked. “I’m tired of only settling for humming. Your humming is nice but-”

“Out of the question,” Aziraphale said. He shook his head. “No, absolutely not.”

“But why not?” Crowley asked. “I’ve already said I want to hear it.” 

“I know but-” Crowley sighed.

“I’ll leave you be then,” Crowley said, trying not to sound too disappointed. He really didn’t want to pressure the angel into something he didn’t want to do. Besides, there was a reason that Aziraphale didn’t want to sing. Crowley knew that just because he knew the angel so well. It didn’t matter the reason. 

“Well,” Aziraphale said, “I really don’t have anything to offer you for that. I haven’t listened to a song with actual lyrics in . . . well I’m not even sure how long.” Aziraphale was mostly just deflecting. He did not believe he had a voice that was anything special. In fact, he’d been kicked out of the angelic choir all those years ago. Right at the very start of it. He was never really given a reason. He’d always just assumed that it was because his voice hadn’t been up to par. Because he didn’t have a good voice, he didn’t want to ruin that idea for Crowley. There really wasn’t any other things that he thought would have warranted getting kicked out of a choir. 

“No need to justify it,” Crowley said, calling Aziraphale’s bluff. “A no is a no, that is just fine.”

Aziraphale studied Crowley. The demon was a master manipulator. That was what part of being a demon was. Being a master at such an “art” (especially being as old as Crowley was) meant that he could probably be able to manipulate an angel if he wanted to. Aziraphale didn’t want to fall into whatever trap that Crowley might be trying to set by letting him off the hook. 

Not that Crowley had ever exactly manipulated him before, but there really had never been an instance where Crowley had voiced a desire that Aziraphale hadn’t been willing to give freely. Not an innocent desire such as the one before him. 

Was the whole thing really about his insecurities with his voice? He was six-thousand years old. He knew how fleeting and unimportant insecurities were. No one else really even cared about something a person might stress about. This was one that he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get over, though. How do you come back from being kicked out of a choir in Heaven itself? Aziraphale sighed. 

This was Crowley, after all. His Crowley. The one being in the entire universe who cared about him unconditionally. Why shouldn’t he humor him a little bit. 

“I might know one song,” Aziraphale said, giving in, regardless of if it was a temptation or not. “I don’t know if you’d like it though.” 

“I’m sure I’ll like anything you can come up with,” Crowley said.

“I thought you didn’t like  _ The Sound of Music _ ?” Crowley shrugged. 

“I thought you didn’t either, but if you know a song from that that you want to sing for me, I’d be more than happy to listen.” Crowley sat up and looked at the angel expectantly. 

“Well, here isn’t the proper place for a show,” Aziraphale said. 

“You could make everything a stage,” Crowley said. “Even the bathroom floor.”

“Yes, well that spot can’t very well be comfortable, now can it?” Crowley shrugged. 

“I don’t mind.” 

“Do you mind anything?” 

“Hastur,” Crowley said with a smile. “I mind him very much. If I ever see him-” Aziraphale shook his head with a smile. 

“My dear, that is not what I meant.”    
  


“Fine,” Crowley said. “But if you’re going to do it, get on with it already, I either need my fill or you need to tell me that you were just messing with me all along.” 

“Oh alright,” Aziraphale said. He closed his eyes and tried to remember exactly how the song went. It had been a number of years, but the song had always been one of his favorites from  _ The Sound of Music _ , and one of the reasons he’d been able to tolerate watching it on repeat since it was written. Perhaps even slightly before that because God had that kind of power, and she could be quite impatient. 

_ Edelweiss, Edelweiss _

_ Every morning you greet me. _

Crowley closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the song. As he’d suspected, Aziraphale had the most magnificent singing voice that could be imagined. He was, after all, an angel. Nothing less should have been expected of him. 

_ Small and white, clean and bright _

_ You look so happy to meet me.  _

Crowley smiled. He didn’t fully understand the context of the song, but he didn’t really care. It was a soft and beautiful piece, though it was simple. Sometimes those ones, however, were the most beautiful. This one certainly lived up to that expectation. Though perhaps that had more to do with the angel who was singing the song rather than anything else. 

Once Aziraphale had finished the song, he looked to Crowley to get his reaction. Crowley smiled right back up to the angel. 

“That was everything, my love,” Crowley said. 

“I don’t know if that’s true,” Aziraphale said. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Crowley said. “But I was right. You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.” 

“You really mean that?” 

“Of course I do,” Crowley said. “I would never, ever even consider lying to you. Especially about something like this.” 

“Well, I’m glad you liked it.” 

“Do you know another song?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
